Les descendants
by cameliamarion
Summary: Et si les descendants de quatre fondateur arrivait à Poudlard cette année là et si ils formaient une amitié,la première depuis longtemps,entre les quatre maisons? Suivez les aventures des descendants à Poudlard
1. Prologue

Prologue

31 Octobre 1981

C'était un soir de pleine lune,deux enfants dormaient dans la maison lorsque la porte explosa les réveillant,une ombre monta et entra dans la première chambre qui ce trouva être celle d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts,une femme était devant le berceau,l'ombre prononça deux mot et un rayon vert la frappa,le garçonnet se mit à pleurer. Le père de l'enfant gisait mort dans le salon.L'ombre leva un bâton et le bambin le regarda. Un rire diabolique sortit de la gorge de l'ombre elle se dévoila alors,une tête rasé d'où l'on voyait les veines,la peau blafard,il leva le bâton et s'exclama:

-Harry Potter tu vas mourir maintenant et de ma main,de ma baguette!Ha ha ha ha!Comment un bébé comme toi pourrait-il me tuer! Je suis Lord Voldemort.

Le mage noir s'approcha alors un peu plus du bambin.

-Avada Kadavra,dit-il.

Il voyait déjà le garçonnet tombé mort et c'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas et ne pût donc éviter son propre sort renvoyé.Incrédule il ne pût que sentir la mort le prendre ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une robe de sorcier et une baguette sur la sol.

Le petit garçon attendit encore un peu mais ne voyant personne, il décida de se relever il sortit de son berceau éclaté par le rayon vert et se précipita vers sa mère car il avait faim.

-Mama,mama,j'ai faim,pourquoi tu es toute froide?dit mama il est où papa?Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que bien plus tard dans la nuit un géant arrive, le petit Harry se précipita vers lui car c'était un ami à ses parents et le géant l'emmena sur une moto géante après avoir vu un autre ami aux parents du petit garçon,celui-ci s'endormit et fut déposé sur le pas de la porte de sa tante.

A Godric Hollow un voisin des Potter entendit des pleurs et des cris,voyant la maison à moitié effondrée il alla en courant vers lamaison. Une fois dans le salon il découvrit avec horreur le corps de James Potter mort,il monta à l'étage et aperçu le visage de Lily morte elle se désola puis les pleurs recommencèrent,il entra alors dans une chambre d'enfant et vit une petite fille,après l'avoir pris dans ses bras il chercha le corps du petit Harry le fils de ses voisins il ne le vit pas,après plusieurs heures de recherche il ramena alors la petite fille chez lui et l'adopta sous le nom d'Hermione Jane Lily Granger.

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais le reste sera plus long suite ou pas suite?


	2. Le train

Bonjour,je merci de lire je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et autres,cette fanfiction devrai avancée à un rythme de un chapitre par semaine le mercredi normalement.

Disclamer:tout appartient à JK Rowling

Note 1:certains personnage seront OOC,donc on ne s'inquiète pas.

Merci à Enfant d'Egypte et de Belgique et à 17. Harry

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

Le train

Le Survivant vivait depuis dix ans à Privet Drive,à la mort de ses parents il avait été recueilli par sa Tante et son oncle, aujourd'hui il allait rentré à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie ,en effet Harry Potter était un sorcier. Il était dix heures.

-Garçon, on part,cria la voix de l'Oncle d' Harry.

-Oui mon oncle,répondit le jeune Potter.

Il descendit prendre sa valise dans son ancienne chambre,le placard à balai et la mettre dans le coffre de la voiture malgré son poids, son cousin monta dans la voiture et se ratatina le plus loin possible d' Harry tout en se tenant le derrière,Harry monta et son oncle claqua la portière derrière le jeune garçon et monta à l'avant de la voiture, s'arrêta à la gare de King se dirigea vers les deux les voix 9 et 10 et traversa comme sa Tante le lui avait dit,apparemment pour être sur de ne pas le récupérer avant l'été parce qu'il aurait rater son train .Après avoir admiré l'immense train il s'installa dans un compartiment,il montait sa valise dans le porte valise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit,c'était un garçon blond platine plutôt grand.

-Bonjour,je m'appelle Drago Malfoy,et j'échappe à deux garçon que mon père voulait me coller dans les jambes. Mais ils sont bêtes.

-Bonjour !Pas de problème,moi c'est Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ?C'est vrai ?Waouh,dit Drago bluffé.

-Oui c'est vrai ça fait bizarre chez moi on m'ignorai et ici je suis célèbre,répondis Harry d'un ton las.

-Ma famille est connu alors moi aussi de plus on me juges sans me connaître toi aussi je suppose?

-Je sais pas à part le jour de mon anniversaire j'ai pas plus revu de sorciers,soupira le brun

-Il y a de grande chance alors ,mais tu viens d'où pour être ignoré et ne pas voir de sorcier pendant un mois alors que tu es le Survivant?s'étonna le blond.

-Du monde moldu,mon oncle et ma tante sont moldus mais Hagrid,le garde chasse m'a dit que j'étais Sang Pur j'ai pas comprit.

-Alors un Sang Pur c'est quelqu'un qui na pas de sang moldu depuis au moins dix génération,les Potter sont sang pur depuis le onzième siècle ,les Malfoy seulement depuis le quinzième, ton père a épousé ta mère,une née moldue ça a fait grand bruit parmi les sang quand un héritier de famille sang pur nait qu'il soit sang pur ou sang mêlé comme on a cru que tu était,il y a une cérémonie de bienvenue pendant laquelle l'héritier reçoit une amulette en cadeau,c'est un médaillon qui prend alors les armoiries des deux famille soit d'une dans le cas ou un des parents n'est pas de sang pur ou sang mêlé.C'est à ce moment là qu'on découvrit que ta mère était descendante de Cracmols,des sorciers sans pouvoirs magique,donc qu'elle est en réalité sang pur tout comme ta tante d'ailleurs c'est étonnant que les enfants de ta tante ne soit pas sorciers.

-J'ai un cousin et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas sorcier.

-Étrange mais bon,ton médaillon avait donc un lion noir,pour les Potter et un griffon rouge et or,par ta mère on a donc découvert que tu était le descendant de Gryffondor,expliqua le jeune Malfoy.

-Eh bien quelle histoire,et toi tu as quelle armoiries et pourquoi j'ai plus mon médaillon?questionna le brun

Un dragon noir,pour les Black la famille de ma mère et un basilic vert et argent pour les Malfoy on descend de Serpentard, on a longtemps cru être les seuls descendants enfin avec les Londubat qui descendent de Poufsouffle,mais ta naissance a changer. Quand au médaillon on l'enlève jusqu'au dix ans de l'enfant pour éviter qu'il ne s'étrangle avec et aussi pour éviter de savoir à quelle famille appartient un enfant pendant une guerre de famille enfin ça c'était avant,continua Drago

-Dis moi Drago c'est quoi une guerre de famille ?

-Une guerre de famille c'est quand pour venger un membre de sa famille une famille essaye de tuer une ou plusieurs autres,d'ailleurs les Potter et les Malfoy sont en guerre depuis le dix-huitième siècle mais on peut quand même être amis hein,demanda le blond inquiet.

-Bien sur je ne le savais même pas,mais où est mon médaillon ?questionna Harry

-Chez moi d'ailleurs.

-Étrange pourquoi chez toi on est en guerre encore non ou du moins on l'était?

-On l'est jusqu'à ce que mon père décide de l'arrêter ou moi lorsque je serais le Lord Malfoy quand à pourquoi il est chez moi je pense que c'est parce que nous sommes des descendants des fondateur nous aussi et que les Londubat ont eut un problème en tout cas le Lord et sa femme il me semble que Neville a été élevé par sa grand mère,lui dit Malfoy

-Bizarre,dis vu que on est des Sang pur on serait pas cousin ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Si ta grand mère paternel est ma grande tante on est donc cousin éloigné malgré la guerre,ma grande tante du côté de ma mère car on ne doit pas mélanger le sang des fondateur à ce que ma dit mon père.

-Cool,il faudra que tu m'en dises plus mais nous sommes demandé,rigola le jeune Potter

En effet la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant,laissant entrer une fille et un garçon poursuivant un crapaud. Drago l'attrapa et se tourna vers les deux jeunes sorciers.

-Bonjour moi, c'est Drago,vous chercher ceci ? demanda -t-il.

-Moi c'est Hermione Granger et oui merci,répondit la fille,lui c'est Neville Londubat et c'est son crapaud que l'on recherche depuis plus de deux heures et toi c'est comment,continua -t-elle a toute vitesse.

-Harry Potter,déclara le brun.

-J'ai tout lu sur toi,mais je préfère me faire mon avis alors heureuse de te connaître.

-Merci,asseyez-vous.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter quand se posa la question des maisons.

-Nous ont le sait déjà Hermione,les Londubat vont à Poufsouffle,les Malfoy à Serpentard et les Potter à Gryffondor, c'est comme ça en tous cas pour les premiers nés,les héritiers comme on est tous enfant unique ça règle la question toi par contre Serdaigle ou Gryffondor,tu es bien trop curieuse pour aller ailleurs,s'exclama Neville,donc Drago et Harry ne pourront pas se voir,les conflits entre les maisons les feraient exclus de leur maisons pour avoir parler à "l'ennemi". C'est stupide je sais mais c'est comme ça depuis un siècle maintenant alors...

-Vous avez pas un lien de famille?demanda alors la jeune fille

-Cousins éloignés au premier degrés,mais c'est comme beaucoup de famille,donc pas assez pour stopper les conflits entre maisons surtout que nous sommes en guerre de famille... s'arrêta le jeune garçon en regardant le née-moldue

-Je sais ce que sait,dit-elle

-Donc oui mais ça ne suffit pas,s'assombrit le blond.

-Je sais ! s'écria Harry,mon médaillon il faut que je le récupère donc que l'on se parle normalement.

-Mais oui Harry tu es un génie,de plus tu peux pas refuser Drago comme il doit le récupérer,il doit te parler pour pouvoir le demander à ton père.

-Dray ?

-Oui Hermione ?

\- Tes parents ils ne diront rien si tu deviens amis avec une née-moldue et un Potter,coupa Neville.

-Pour Harry,il suffit de dire que je veux l'amener chez les puristes comme il ne savais pas pour la guerre et qu'il devait me parler pour le médaillon,et Hermione pour faire penser aux professeurs que je pourrai changer de camps mais tu c'est comme tout les sang pur ce contrôle des sang est un masque et comme on a de fortes alliances avec les familles puristes de part mon grand-père on fait semblant,si je m'allie avec on en aura bien plus,expliqua le blond.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

-Mon grand-père est mort deux jours après la mort des parents de Harry et en plus mon père n'aimait pas James Potter alors il a jugé Harry.

Le trajet continua jusqu'à ce que ils décidèrent de former un groupe certes secret à cause de Drago et Harry mais un groupe quand même,les PP ou les pierres précieuses quand au surnoms et ben pour Harry se serait Rubis pour les farces et Ryry pour le restant,ce qui le fit grincer des dents au surnom débile comme il l'appela,pour Neville Topaze ou Nev et enfin pour Drago émeraude et Dray,ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que les surnom d'Hermione soit décider le lendemain après le Répartition.

-Il nous faudrait une pièce,dit Nev.

-On vas trouver,mais il nous faudrait une carte afin de ne pas se perdre,imaginez les descendants des fondateur se perdre à Poudlard se serai la honte,rigola Hermione ,il faudrait la faire rien que pour nous pour que personne ne trouve la pièce des PP,peut-être avec une empreinte digital ou avec de l'ADN,ainsi que pour la pièce.

-L'ADN,s'écrièrent Drago et Neville,c'est quoi ça une maladie?

-Mais non c'est un morceau de toi,en oyant la tête des garçons Harry expliqua en récitant son cours de sciences ,ton corps est constitué de cellules,composé d'ADN et il est unique à chacun.

-Ah OK,j'imagine que c'est moldu,votre truc,dit le descendant de Serpentard.

-Non Dray ,les sorciers ont aussi de l'ADN,ils sont juste pas à jour quand aux recherches moldus,parfois plus performant,dit Harry

_Les sorciers sont les meilleurs,s'exclama le blond,les moldus sont idiot .

-Dray,tu écrit à la plume tandis que le moldu ont inventé le stylo bic,dedans il y une réserve d'encre,il en sortit un de sa trousse sous le regard curieux de Neville,ou encore les cahiers,des feuilles de parchemins super fines assemblées ensemble avec des lignes pour écrire droit.C' est le matériel de base pour tous élève moldu est beaucoup moins encombrant que les parchemins,plumes,encres et autres.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça,dit l'héritier Londubat.

-Harry tu as prit quoi ? demanda Hermione

-Classeurs,cahiers,feuilles doubles et simples,stylo bic,stylo plume,crayon de papier,bloc note et fluo;

-Idem,bien ryry et moi on utilise la méthode moldu vous la sorcière on verra bien qui va se perdre entre ses cours et les ?

-Oui et on sera les meilleurs dirent les deux garçons

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait?


	3. Poudlard

Salut,donc comme promis un nouveau chapitre,je tiens à remerciez les personnes lisant ce texte et leur dit une reviews ça fait plaisir même anonyme ou mauvaise à condition qu'elle soit plus grande que "c'est nul". Je remercie en particulier 17. Harry et Arthémius black ainsi que Enfant d'Egypte et de Belgique et Yustina-san.

Disclamer:ben tout et à JK Rowling(non sans blague quelqu'un ne le savait pas) sauf Amélien et d'autre

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard

Lorsque le train arriva à la gare,les quatre jeunes sorciers descendirent en laissant leur malles et leur animaux comme indiqué.Sur le quai de la gare de Pré au lard ,Drago montra du doigt un demi-géant qui appelait les premières années,ils se dirigèrent donc vers lui pendant que Harry racontait la sortie au chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid,le demi géant. Drago, Hermione, Neville et Harry ainsi que les autres premières années suivirent le gardien de Poudlard qui les mena jusqu'à un lac où se trouvait des barques en bois.

-Montez pas plus de quatre par barque,cria -t-il d'une voie bourru.

-Oui monsieur,scandèrent les élèves.

-Appelez moi Hagrid.

Personne ne répondis,Harry, Drago, Hermione et Neville montèrent tous les quatre dans une barque,après la traverse et le reperte et retrouvaille de Trévor le crapaud de Neville,tous le groupe arriva devant les portes du château. Les pierres blanches contrastait avec la porte en bois sombre du château sur laquelle on voyait des dessins,un magnifique jardin presque invisible à cause des couleurs sombre et de la nuit qui commençait à tombé, le garde chasse leur fit franchirent les portes et si l'extérieur avait ébahi les nouveaux élèves,ceux-ci furent bouche-bée par intérieur et son plafond en arcade, une dame coiffé d'un chignon stricte aux cheveux blanc surmonté d'un chapeau et vêtu de robe noire et simple se présenta et alla vers Hagrid

-Bonjour Professeur Mcgonagall,voici les premières années,dit Hagrid

-Bonjour Hagrid,il n'y a pas eu de problème? demanda la femme.

-Non Professeur,et il partit tout en souriant à Harry,tous les élèves se tournèrent alors vers le Professeur Mcgonagall

-Je suis le Professeur Mcgonagall,votre professeur de Métamorphose,la directrice adjointe et celle de Gryffondor,l'une des quatre maisons ici à Poudlard, vous serez ce soir répartit entre ses quatre maisons qui deviendront votre deuxième famille et les bâtiments de Poudlard et de votre maison votre deuxième foyer. Les maisons sont Gryffondor, maison du courage, Poufsouffle, maison de la loyauté, Serdaigle, maison de l' intelligence, Serpentard,maison de l'ambition. Une bonne action et vous ferez gagnez des points à votre maisons,violer le règlement vous en fera perdre jeunes gens ais-je été claire?elle continua sans attendre de réponse,attendez-moi ici.

Immédiatement les bruits envahirent la salle,les quatre jeunes s'installèrent dans un coin pour parler

-Il ne vaux mieux pas la contrariée,souffla Harry recevant ainsi un hochage de tête de la part des trois autres.

-Dis-moi Drago tu sais comment ils vont nous répartirent? questionna Hermione

-Oui rien de dramatique il suffit juste de s'asseoir sue un tabouret,enfin c'est ce que m'ont dit mes parents.

-Bon bah tout va bien alors ,tout à l'heure j'ai entendu un garçon dirent qu'il faillait tuer un troll, vous en pensez quoi vous de Poudlard?

-Beau mais pour se repérez ça va être dur,répondit Neville

-Tout à fait d'accord,dit le Survivant

-Moi aussi,s'exclama l'héritier Malfoy

-Alors c'est vrai ,lança d'une voie ,On dit partout que Harry Potter est à Poudlard.C'est toi?

-Oui,dit Harry

Deux garçon accompagnait un autre plus petit celui qui venait de l'interpellé,ils semblaient le protégé.

-Lui c'est Finnigean et l'autre c'est Thomas,dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi je m'appelle Weasley,Ronald Weasley.

Drago eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Weasley tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Mon nom te fais rire ? Inutile de demander le tien

-Mon Père m'a dit que tous les Malfoy ont les cheveux blonds,un air méprisant et un beau tatouage sûr le bras.

Il se tourna de nouveaux vers Harry.

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Weasley lui tendis la main mais Harry refusa de la serrer

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux,Weasley, un conseil avant de dire des choses comme ça lave toi le visage tu feras moins pitié, répliqua l'héritier des Potter avant de se retourner vers Neville et Drago mort de rire pendant qu'Hermione souriait.

-Fais attention Potter, moi je suis un sang pur,lança le rouquin avant de partir suivi de ses deux gardes du corps

-Franchement c'est qui ce crétin? questionna Hermione

-Un Weasley,une famille sang pur extrêmement pauvres,si encore les ainés comme William qui est briseur de sort chez les Gobelins ou Charles qui est éleveur de dragon en Roumanie peuvent allés apparemment les dernier nés , c'est pas pareil.

-Tu as déjà rencontré les ainés de Weasley? demanda Neville surpris

-Oui, une ou deux fois William est l'héritier Weasley tandis que Charles est celui des Pretwett donc il viennent parfois au réunion chez mes parents.

Neville allait répondre mais le professeur de métamorphose arriva à ce moment là,elle les fis rentrer dans la Grande Salle d'après grandes tables parallèles avec chacune une centaine d'adolescents et au bout des places vides pour les premières années, les élèves plus âgés les regardait avancé devant la table des professeur qui était perpendiculaire à celle des élèves,la directrice adjointe les fis stopper devant un chapeau sur un tabouret à la grande incompréhension des élève le chapeau se mit à chanter mais les jeunes sorciers étaient bien trop stresser pour y faire attention. Une fois que le choixpeau se tut,la femme déroula un morceau de parchemin faisant rouler des yeux Harry et Hermione ,souleva le chapeau dans son autre main.

-Hannah Lucie Amélia Abbot.

-Poufsouffle.

La table tout au fond à gauche applaudit lorsque la jeune fille y alla,les noms défilèrent au fur et à mesure jusqu'à:

-Hermione Jane Lily Granger.

Hermione stressée s'avança jusqu'au choixpeau,mais l'attente ne fut pas longue et l'antiquité cria

-Serdaigle.

D'autre nom défilèrent comme celui de Finnigean qui alla à Gryffondor comme une certaine Brown.

Frank James Londubat -Neville

-Poufsouffle,cria le choixpeau après l'avoir à peine effleurer

-Drago Lucius Severus Malfoy

-Serpentard

-Théodore Thierry Lucius Nott

-Serpentard

Un garçon pâle s'avança jusqu'à la table où Drago lui fit une place après l'avoir salué.Harry entendis un "bien sûr enfant de mangemort avec enfant de mangemort", mais Harry lui pensait plutôt à un lien familial au vu du deuxième prénom de Drago et du troisième du jeune Nott,il faudrait juste qu'il demande pourquoi on énonçait tous les prénoms pour l'appel.

-Padma Ellia Solia Patil

-Serdaigle

-Parvatie Ellia Solia Patil

-Gryffondor

Et enfin

-Harry James Sirius Potter

Il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret tandis que toute la salle murmurait et se tournait vers lui

"Hum,bonjour jeune homme,descendant de Gryffondor,je vois... tu as déjà rencontrer deux autres héritier il s'en cache un troisième et vos protecteurs dans ton année. Cherche bien jeune Potter il se pourrait que cela te soit salutaire mais la magie a ses raisons... Tu les trouveras j'en suis sur...Hum ... Hum bien vois où puis-je te mettre à Gryffondor dit tu il est vrai que ton sang le clame soit de toute manière ton protecteur y sera certainement. Fais attention à toi jeune héritier le directeur semble avoir une certaine fascination et insistance pour toi,je vais donc t'aider et libérer une partie de ton héritage mais choisis bien Magie élémentaire ou Magie sans baguette ?"

"Magie élémentaire" répondis le jeune Harry

"Bien,sache que tu as un don pour la défense et le duel. Ton héritage pourrait t'être réveler jeune cache le ! Mais tu as raison jeune héritier ta place est à

-GRYFFONDOR

Le jeune Potter se plaça à la table tout au fond à gauche de manière a avoir Drago dans son dos tout comme Hermione et Neville l'avait repas se passa bien ,il fit connaissance de Amélien Olympe, un jeune garçon de son âge assis en face de lui et qui venait de Grèce l'esprit curieux de Harry repris le dessus sur toutes ses pensée pour le questionner sur son pays natal,question au quelle le jeune gryffondor répondis avec enthousiasme. En dehors de Harry et Amélien il y avait deux filles Parvatie et Lavande et trois garçon Ronald et ses deux comparses.A a fin de ce repas il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais être amis avec les autres garçons de son année hormis Amélien, il mangea tout en parlant avec le jeune grec qui le bombardait à son tour de question sur le monde anglais moldu après que le le gryffondor lui ait dit avoir vécu dans le monde moldu, Amélien était un jeune garçon avec une peau bronzée,des yeux bleu turquoise et des cheveux brun clair presque châtain, ils se turent pendant que le directeur finissait son discours et pendant que toute l'école chantait l'hymne de l'école il regarda les professeur qui refusait de chanter enfin sauf le petit professeur de Sortilège qui tenait la chorale de l'école d'après la préfète en chef qu'il avait questionné celle-ci s'appelait Liana et répondait au question du jeune héritier vu qu'elle refusait de chanter elle aussi.

-Le professeur habillé tout en noir,c'est le professeur Rogue il enseigne les Potions et est infecte avec tout ce qui n'est pas Serpentard et en particulier les Gryffondor,je suis la seule de mon année a être encore en potion.A côté tu as le professeur Quirrel,c'est celui de défense contre les force du mal je ne peut pas t'aider on en change tout les ans c'est donc un nouveau, ensuite tu as le professeur Chourave qui enseigne la Botanique c'est une bonne prof ,très gentille c'est aussi la directrice des Poufsouffle. Là je crois que j'ai fait le tour,débita la jeune femme à toute vitesse

-Merci, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas chanter?

-Et toi?

-Cours de musique à l'école moldu ça m'a traumatisé.

-Je compatis,moi c'est ma mère lorsque j'étais petite.

La chanson se termina est les élèves se levèrent pour suivre les préfets afin d'aller dormir,ils suivirent donc un Percy Weasley après un soupire de Harry qui se demanda combien il pouvait y avoir de Weasley dans cette école et dans le monde. Il s'endormit rapidement après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Amélien.

Le lendemain il se réveilla tôt comme il en avait l'habitude, le soleil se levait a peine, les autres semblaient dormir ,il décida alors de prendre son livre de potion afin de le terminer car comme l'avait dit Liana le professeur Rogue était très exigeant et encore plus avec les gryffondor, il venait de le terminer lorsqu' Amélien descendit et percuta la préfète en chef.

-Oups Pardon,s'exclama-t-il

-Ce n'est rien , déjà prêt tout les deux d'habitude je suis la seule,vous voulez allez manger?

-Oui pourquoi pas ,répondirent les deux premières année ensemble faisant sourire la préfète.

-Alors go

Ils descendirent manger lorsque Harry remarqua qu'il était que 6 h 30 .

-Euh... Liana ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Il est pas un peu tôt ?

-Non Mr Potter,la grande salle ouvre ses portes de 6h00 à 7h 45,mais dîtes moi trois gryffondor déjà debout,vous enrôler déjà les premières années Mlle James? interrompit le professeur Mcgonagall

-Bonjour professeur et à vrai dire non,je pense que Harry était même debout largement avant moi,sourit Liana

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner la jeune fille lors racontant des histoires sur ce qui c'était passé les années d'avant,les deux garçons faillirent mourir étouffés plusieurs fois, Liana décida après d'aller rejoindre la salle commune pour révisez un peu tandis que les deux gryffondor décidèrent d'attendre les amis d' Harry.A 7h Hermione et Drago arrivèrent et comme ils n'y avait que le professeur Binns, il vinrent dire bonjour.

-Salut ,je vous présente Amélien,Amélien voici Hermione et Drago.

-Salut,dit Amélien

Les deux autres répondirent alors que Neville arrivait,ils s'installèrent tous ensemble à la table des gryffondor.

-Dray j'ai remarqué que tu connaissais Nott?demanda Harry

-Oui c'est un ami d'enfance,le seul sur qui je pouvais vraiment compter,pourquoi?

-Comme ça j'avais remarqué que vous aviez le même nom.

-C'est parce que mon père et son parrain,dans le monde sorcier un enfant hérite du nom de son père si c'est un fils comme deuxième prénom ou e sa mère si c'est une fille et pour le troisième celui de sa marraine ou de son parrain.

-Ah d'accord je m'étais posé la question mais ils font comment pour les nés moldus qui n'ont que un ou deux prénoms?questionna Hermione

-Si il n'en à qu'un ,répondit Neville avant d'enfourné une brioche, alors on lui rajoute celui du parents si il en a deux on ne font rien,tu sais c'est plus une manière de reconnaitre ceux qui sont élevé dans le monde sorcier que une réelle obligation.

-Bon il serait temps d'aller en cours non?dit Amélien

-Euh oui mais qui à un emploi du temps ...,commença la jeune serdaigle avant de voir Harry et Amélien sortirent les leur

-On a vu le professeur Mcgonagall et elle nous les a donner,dray tu as cours avec nous en métamorphose.

-Vous allez nous laisser là quand même s'exclamèrent Hermione et Neville en voyant les trois autres partir en emportant à manger et en s'emparent du jeune héritier Nott au passage.

-Dur dur la vie,rétorqua Drago avant de sortir.

-J'y crois pas en plus il me semblait que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'entendaient pas?Hé ben là je craint le pire,dit Hermione avant de se rendre compte que Neville était partit voir le professeur Chourave,elle fit donc de même avec le professeur de sortilège, il avait cours ensemble de Potion, ils y allèrent après avoir demandé le chemin à un professeur de botanique très contente,tout en préparant une douce vengeance contre les deux gryffondor et un jeune serpentard.

* * *

Bon allez reviews stp?Et à la semaine prochaine.


	4. Vive les Potion

**Bonjour voilà le chapitre 4, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, fautes de frappe et autres. Je remercie ceux qui lisent et particulièrement ceux qui reviews (à ne pas hésitez à faire). Je pense avoir tout dit donc bonne lecture**

 **Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Amélien et l'histoire.**

Arthémius Black: merci pour ta reviews, j'ai toujours trouvé qu' Hermione aurait du être à serdaigle et puis Drago et Harry amis c'est un basique que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.

* * *

" " pensée

* * *

Chapitre 3: Vive les Potions.

Les deux gryffons accompagné des deux serpents allèrent en Métamorphose tout en suivant le plan que Liana avait donné aux premières années de sa maison.

\- Alors Théo j'aimerai te présenter Harry Potter,tu dois savoir qui c'est non ? dit Drago devant la porte.

-Oui, Drago je sais qui est le Survivant ,rétorqua-t-il en me lançant un regard glacial.

-S'il te plait Nott, rétorqua le gryffondor, pas ce surnom débile, j'ai perdu mes parents ce jour là.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la célébrité ? s'exclama le serpentard surpris, dans tout les livres ils disent que tu te pavanes.

\- De quels livres tu parles? Je déteste attiré l'attention et cela depuis tout petit alors oui je n'aimes pas être célèbre et je ne me pavanes certainement pas tu sais j'ai été élevé chez les moldus alors la célébrité tu oublie pour ma vie et ma famille ne m'aimes pas beaucoup ma tante étant jalouse de ma mère.

\- Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Théodore,tout en réfléchissant.

-Amélien Olympe.

-Théodore Nott, vous pouvez m'appeler Théo, excuse moi Potter...

-Harry, le coupa le Survivant

-Excuse moi Harry mais je pensais que tu détesterai tout bon serpent.

-Pas de problème Théo, mais n'oublie pas que je déteste ce surnom.

Au même moment, les autres serpentard arrivèrent après un clin d'œil aux deux rebelles,Harry et Amélien se reculèrent contre le mur et discutèrent entre eux de ce premier cours, Amélien expliquant que en Grèce il y avait une école primaire de magie ou il voyait la théorie de la Métamorphose.

-Bonjour Harry, ça va bien dormi ?demanda une voie pleine d'hypocrisie.

-Weasley tu coupes la paroles, je discutait avec Amélien. De plus il ne me semble pas t'avoir permit de m'appeler par mon prénom le fait que nous soyons dans le même dortoir ne changes rien Weasley.

\- Hey respecte moi Potter, je suis pas un Cracmol Poufsouffle moi.

-Ah d'accord je vois donc tu insulte Neville qui n'est pas ci et ne peux donc pas se défendre et franchement heureusement que tu n'est pas un Poufsouffle sinon je crois que les pauvres serait mort de honte. Quoique en faites je m'étonne que tu sois à Gryffondor t'attaquer à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là c'est pas bien courageux tout ça.

-Sale Sang mêlé, Monsieur se croit le plus fort parce que c'est le Survivant mais moi je suis un Sang Pur pas comme toi!

-Monsieur Weasley! s'offusqua une voie derrière nous,ses propos n'ont pas lieu d'avoir d'être dans l'enceinte de cette école. 10 point en moins pour Gryffondor. Entrez maintenant et Monsieur Weasley vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du professeur Mcgonagall et se mirent tous par deux en quelque secondes,toutefois Harry et Amélien tout comme Thé et Drago se mirent à deux tables côte à côte. Harry sorti un cahier bleu pâle et un stylo bic. Une voix monta de derrière lui.

-Hey Potter, tu sais que tu es à Poudlard et que donc ton éèctricité ç a ne marche pas !

\- Oui Weasley je le sais mais dans un stylo bic, le descendant de la plume, il n'y a pas besoin d'é-lec-tri-ci-té, épela Harry en lui montrant discrètement tandis que le professeur venait vers lui .

-Monsieur Potter qu'est ce que ceci ?questionna-t-elle en désignant le cahier.

-Un cahier professeur, je trouve bien plus pratique de prendre des notes sur un cahier ou je ne risque pas de perdre mes feuilles que sur du parchemin.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai déjà vu quelques né moldu en avoir,avez vu aussi un kasseur? Si je ne me trompe pas ?

-C'est un classeur professeur et oui j'en ai bien que je préfère les cahier.

-Bien, Monsieur Potter vous pouvez prendre vos cours dessus mais je veux des devoirs sur parchemin.

-Bien Professeur

Le cours continua, le professeur transforma son bureau en cochon puis nous expliqua comment métamorphoser une aiguille en allumette. J'y arriva après une dizaine d'essai, Amélien ayant vu la théorie y arriva dès le deuxième, aucun autre gryffondor n'y arriva tandis que seul trois serpentard n'y arrivèrent pas. Tous ceux-là reçurent comme devoirs de s'entrainer et d'expliquer pourquoi il n'y étais pas arriver en plus d'un devoir sur le chapitre 1 du livre de métamorphose.

On alla tous ensemble en Potion où les gryffondor et les serpentard étaient encore ensemble.

-Entrez en silence, s'écria le professeur Rogue aussi surnommé " la chauve souris des cachots" en entendant le bruit que faisait les premières années. Les élèves rentrèrent et se placèrent selon là maison. Mais Théo vient chercher Amélien et Harry regarda Drago qui hocha la tête et désigna la place à côté de lui. Avec le sourire le jeune gryffondor y alla. Il vit les premières année le regarder bizarre et entendit Weasley dire:

-Regarde Seamus, le Survivant est un traite à sa maison.

-Ouais,regarde le à côté de Malfoy et l'autre à côté de Nott.

PDV ROGUE

J'entrai à mon tours dans ma salle de classe et me demanda pourquoi Harry Potter et le jeune Olympe étaient parmi mes serpents qui même si ils ne le montraient pas étaient surpris par ce fait quoique pour l'Olympe vu le regard qu'il lance à Nott ça doit être de sa faute bon essayons de découvrir ce qui se cache la dessous. Je remarqua que tous les gryffondor sauf Potter et Olympe s'étaient assis et bavardaient.

\- Silence,hurlais-je dans la salle, je savais que certains ne me connaissait pas mais de là à avoir une telle impolitesse. Mr Potter, a eu moins grâce à sa célébrité j'en suis sur,je le vis se crispé ce que je compris pas,a au moins la décence d'être poli. Levez-vous et taisez-vous!

-Bonjour Professeur, scandèrent les autres.

-Bonjour! 20 point en moins pour gryffondor. Mr Potter pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec vos camarades ?

\- Simplement parce que depuis ce matin on m'insulte et on essaye de me manipuler, on me dit que je suis un traite à ma maison alors j'ai décidé de l'être jusqu'au que d'après des élèves plus âgés il est plus simple de vous entendre à l'avant de la salle. J'ai donc demandé à mon camarade Serpentard si je pouvais me mettre à côté de lui. Il ma répondu oui je suis donc venu.

"Eh ben voilà qu'un gryffondor se met à avoir des arguments et des arguments serpentardesque en plus mais où va le monde. Le choixpeau a bien du hésiter en même temps ça a duré presque cinq minutes. Malgré tout il a le courage de répondre. Je sens que les sept prochaine année vont bien m'amuser."

\- Et vous monsieur Olympe?

-J'ai discuté avec Harry je me suis bien entendu avec j'ai pas aimer les insulte des autres gryffondor garçons tout du moins et Théodore Nott était tous seul vu que Drago Malfoy avait invité Harry il m'a donc désigné la place et je suis venu.

"Mais c'est pas vrai c'est quoi ses gryffondor cette année, on dirai qu'il le font exprès"

-Potter Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Un poison monsieur, connu sous le nom de Goutte du Mort- Vivant, qui est en réalité n somnifère tellement puissant qu'il est considéré a haute dose comme un poison, sachant que haute dose est à partir d'une demi bouteille par semaine. Il contient cent trente sept ingrédient dont de la poudre de fée ce qui le rend si puissant.

\- Où iriez vous chercher un béozard monsieur Potter?

\- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre ou dans le bureau d'un maitre des potion. C'est un contre poison, excellent pour les poison les plus communs, tel que ...

Harry parlait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure du béozard "mais c'est pas vrai il a fallu que je tombe sur un gryffon serpentard à tendance serdaigle je suis maudit c'est pas possible même Drago semble abasourdit et dire qu'il ne savais même pas qu'il était un sorcier le mois dernier"

\- Merci Potter,mais dans l'estomac d'une chèvre aurait suffit, donc à ma dernière question je veux une réponse brève. Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le le Tue -Loup?

-C'est la même plante aussi connu sous le nom d'Aconit elle entre dans la composition de la potion Tue-Loup, dit- il calmement sans même rougir

Tous mes petit serpents notaient de même que le deuxième rebelle des gryffondor. Mais aucun gryffondor en dehors de lui, un petit contrôle la prochaine fois leur servira de leçon. Je décida de leur faire préparer la potion contre la toux afin de refaire les stock de l'infirmerie et voir comment s'en sortaient les né moldu et les sang mêlé non habitués aux potion. Potter prenait la recette sur un cahier! Attendez retours en arrière un cahier? A Poudlard?

-Potter pourquoi avez-vous un cahier au lieu d'une feuille de parchemin comme tout le monde ?

-Pour ne pas perdre les recettes, déclara-t-il tout en continuant à écrire

Clair et concis rien à dire. Je continua de regarder la classe, parmi mes serpentard Crabbe et Goyle avait quelques problèmes vite pris en charge par Zabini et Parkinson. Potter et Olympe avaient des gestes précis et étaient méticuleux. Drago et Nott faisaient de même pour leur potion tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la potion des gryffons rebelles qui étaient au même niveau que eux. Je regarda vers les gryffondor, pour les filles s'étaient passable mais ça allaient. Finnegean et Thomas essayaient de suivre le la mon regard tomba sur celle de Weasley.

-Weasley pourrait-on savoir pourquoi vous vouliez mettre de l'eau bénite qui n'entre pas dans la composition de cette potion à la place des pattes de triton, murmurais-je tout en sachant que dans le silence de la salle tout le monde m'entendis.

Effrayé je vois la bouteille tombé dans la potion, je me précipita et évapora la potion,enfin me précipita c'est vite dit je marcha juste un petit peu plus vite que d'habitude un Rogue ne se précipites pas ."Et crotte Lucius je te hais "

\- Une semaine de retenu et vingt points en moins devrait convenir Mr Weasley.

Il se mit à bouder, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement, le reste du cours se passa bien et seuls les gryffons rebelles comme j'avais décidé d'appeler les jeunes Olympe et Potter, me rendirent une potions impeccable parmi les gryffon tandis que seul Crabbe et Goyle ne me rendirent une potion passable parmi les serpents.

FIN PDV ROGUE.

Les deux rebelles et Théo et Dray s'attendirent devant la salle avant de remonter manger,devant la porte de la grande salle ils rejoignirent la jeune serdaigle et le jeune poufsouffle accompagnés de deux camarades de classe, Susan Bones de Poufsouffle et Padma Patil de Serdaigle.

* * *

 **Alors je m'essaye au chantage 5 reviews de personnes différentes avant samedi et je le poste samedi ou dimanche ! Alors à votre clavier**


	5. Alliance entre familles

Bonjour donc voici le chapitre 4 corrigé, merci Ambre. J'éspère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci aux reviewer qui comme ils le voient on réussi mon défi.

Bonne lecture

Arthémius Black: comme tu vois tu as la suite merci pour ta reviews c'est vrai que ca se perd mais bon tant qu'il en reste on continues. Pour les avetures oui mais pour mon histoire non c'est plus pratique comme ça. Pour les PDV ils s'imposent à moi donc tu devrait en ravoir.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Alliance entre famille

-Bon j'ai une idée pour éviter d'avoir à nous cacher, mais il y a peu de chance que cela plaise à nos parents,dit Neville.

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi nos parents n'apprécieraient pas ?s'enquit Hermione.

-Pour toi rien à craindre car tes parents sont moldus et n'ont donc pas de pouvoir sur mon idée, répondit le poufsouffle.

\- Dis ton idée Neville que l'on puisse savoir, rétorqua sa condisciple.

-Eh ben voilà, nous sommes tous Héritiers ou Lord de nos familles, commença l' Héritier Londubat.

-Non pas Hermione, coupa Harry.

-Si mais c'est plus compliqué. Elle est pour l'instant Mademoiselle Granger, matriarche de la famille Granger qui n'est constituée que d'elle, en tant que née moldu elle est la matriarche de sa famille qui ne constitue en aucun cas une maison mais cela pourrait suffire si l'idée qu'a Neville est la même que la mienne, s'exclama Théo.

\- Donc en tant qu' Héritiers, Lord ou matriarche nous pouvons faire une alliance d'amitié entre nos familles, ce qui permettrait de pouvoir se voir sans contraintes,finit-t-il.

-Oui ça pourrait marcher. Un seul problème: pour ne pas que nos parents ne puissent le rompre il va falloir travailler notre formulation pour ne la faire fonctionner qu'entre nous mais avec nos maisons ou familles, ça devient compliqué, dit le deuxième serpentard.

-Oui, mes parents ne seront pas contre, la grand-mère de Neville ne pourra rien faire vu qu'il s'engage en tant que Lord Londubat, ceux de Mione sont moldus et toi Harry tes tuteurs le sont aussi, il ne reste donc que vous quatre, répondit Padma Patil.

\- Ma Tante sera d'accord pour Hermione, Harry, Neville et toi Padma mais je suis moins sûr en ce qui concerne vos familles. Après tout elles sont réputées mangemort, chuchota Susan.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il faudrait faire se serment en nos noms et qualités actuelles, comme cela on lirai nos familles par une alliance d'entraide uniquement lorsque l'on sera tous à la tête de nos familles, une alliance d'amitié ne se liera qu'avec nous et non avec nos parents,expliqua Neville.

-Ca ne posera pas de problème entre vous deux ? questionna Amélien tout en indiquant Harry et Drago.

\- Non au contraire et on a une bonne excuse,sourit le gryffondor.

-On le fait alors ?

-Oui, dirent-ils tous d'un air décidé.

-Alors Hermione et Harry vous allez apprendre les phrases rituels dans l'après-midi. Tu les connais Amélien?

-Oui ce sont les mêmes en Grèce sauf que c'est pas la même langue, suffit de traduire.

-On mange tous ensemble ? proposa Susan.

\- Non, ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise pour ce soir.

Les visages affichèrent alors un sourire joyeux et ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle deux par deux pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Les cours de l'après midi furent long pour les adolescents. Susan tout comme Padma connaissaient Drago, Théodore et Neville de part les bals et autres soirée sang pur. Harry et Susan se connaissaient quand ils étaient à l'école primaire, car Susan avant que ses parents ne meurent et qu'elle ne soit adoptée par sa tante, avait été dans la même école que Harry et s'il jugeait Amélien sympathique alors il l'était. Quand à Hermione, elle faisait confiance à Padma pour cela.

Arrivé la fin de la journée, les serpentard et les deux serdaigle étaient à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs tandis que les autres les faisaient au bord du lac.

Du côté lac:

-Allez Harry, dis leur! s'écria Susan.

-Nous dire quoi ? demandèrent les deux autres.

-Rien, s'empressa de s'exclamer le Survivant.

\- Harry avait gagné le prix de cuisine de l'école en connaissant toute les plantes sur le bout des doigt et la manière de couper et cuire quasiment tous les ingrédients,rit la jeune poufsouffle.

-Et tu as peur de te tromper en Potion s'exclama Amélien mort de rire, mais Ryry voyons la cuisine et les Potions c'est pareil! Bon pas les même ingrédients, il ne faut tout de même pas exagéré. Alors maintenant tu t'asseois et tu vas faire ton devoir de Potion sans stressé. Le sujet c'est quand même le descriptif des plantes dans la potion contre la toux.

Du côté bibliothèque:

\- Mione chuchota Drago, passe moi le livre des milles et milliers de plantes magiques.

-Tiens

Et ils se replongèrent tous dans les livres et parchemins jusqu'a un "merde " d'Hermione.

-Quoi? demanda Padma.

-J'ai encore taché mon parchemin. Je vais vraiment finir par écrire au stylo plume, on ne verra pas la différence et j'arrêterai de taché mes parchemins.

Les trois autres la regardèrent sans rien dire. Il restait un peu plus d'une heure avant le repas du soir lorsque tout le monde eut fini ses devoirs.

-Ok tout le monde se rappelles des phrases ?

-Oui.

-D'accord donc je vais faire un rappel des titres. Harry, tu es le Lord Potter...

-Drago tais -toi on l'a appris on le sait !

-Bon on fait une bataille explosive ? demanda Neville.

Ils jouèrent puis allèrent rejoindre les autres élèves. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et se mirent dans un coin en attendant que tous les élèves furent rentré ainsi que les professeurs et s'installer à table. Les portes se fermèrent derrière un groupe de serdaigle de sixième années.

-Courage.

-Que les portes s'ouvrent, dit Drago d'une voix forte afin de se faire entendre depuis la Grande Salle. Et les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Messieurs, mesdames,mesdemoiselles...

-Hey pourquoi les garçons en premiers ? S'insurgea une deuxième voix.

Toute l'école, fantômes compris, regardaient une fumée blanche dans laquelle on percevait vaguement une dizaine de corps. Les quatres blasons des maisons explosèrent en un bruit sourd tandis que la première voix reprenait.

\- Suz, tais toi il ne doivent pas deviner!

-Tu viens de dire mon surnom abruti congénital .

-Je vais reprendre le flambeau dit une troisième voix féminine; Celle-ci,donc mesdemoiselles,mesdames, messieurs bonjour. Pour ceux que nous n'aurions pas encore vu. Nous avons décidé de changer les mœurs de cette école afin de retourner à ceux d'antan.

-Ô tempora! Ô mores, quelle triste époque que la notre alors que nos ancêtres se sont battus contre tout cela, ne penses-tu pas très chère qu'ils seraient déçus de voir ces étudiants ?

-Bien sur que si Rub' mais ce n'est point une raison pour interrompre ainsi mon discours de présentation.

-Discours que tu viens juste d'inventer avant d'être interrompu faisant que peut-être Suz et Topa peuvent reprendre leur place de présentateur, enfin surtout Topa.

-Emer, tu te tais et tu la laisses parler.

-Oui aude j'amenais juste une remarque.

-Remarque qui ne sert à rien.

\- Je dirai très chère que nous devriâmes point intervenir dans ses querelles et continuer.

-Oui je disais donc revenir aux mœurs d'antan et Rub tu te tais ils connaissent pas cette expression, alors laissons nous vous présentez notre idée, Emer à toi.

-Merci Saph', ouille pourquoi ta fait ça Aude ?

-Pour te faire chier.

\- D'accord mais arrêtes, bon allez soyons sérieux les amis,Topa, Suz ?

-Oui ?

-Vous avez finit?

-Oui.

-Bien ,donc moi, Drago Lucius Severus Malfoy, Héritier Malfoy, descendant de Salazard Serpentard, cette dernière partie dite en chuchotant afin que personne ne l'entende, souhaite une alliance d'amitié avec les nobles et anciennes maisons,Bones,Londubat, Nott et Potter, les maison Patil et Olympe et la famille Granger, par mon sang, mon futur titre et ma magie.

-Accepter,retentirent sept voix.

-Moi,Susan Amélie Amalia Bones, Héritière Bones souhaite une alliance d'amitié avec les nobles et anciennes maisons,Londubat,Malfoy, Nott et Potter, les maison Patil et Olympe et la famille Granger, par mon sang, mon futur titre et ma magie.

-Accepter.

Six autres voix firent la même demande et furent accepter sous le regard stupéfait des élèves et de la plupart des professeurs qui ne s'attendaient aucunement à cela depuis longtemps. Les élèves se liaient d'amitié discrètement surtout lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore qu'en première année. Le professeur Dumbeldore était par contre furieux tout comme Quirrel, à l'inverse de Rogue qui lui était amusé bien que pas un seul de ses traits ne le montraient.

-Je révoque votre droit, s'écria le directeur.

-Et de quel droit ? s'enquit une voie froide qu'ils donnèrent à Amélien Olympe.

-Vous n'êtes pas majeur.

-Professeur Dumbeldore, le fait que nous soyons Lord, Héritier ou Matriarche suffit pour pouvoir former cette alliance, vous devriez être ravi on est deux de chaque maisons et pour l'entente...

-TRAITE A TA MAISON, MALFOY PERE A PEUT ETRE TORTURE TES PARENTS NEVILLE ET POURTANT TU TRAINE AVEC MALFOY JUNIOR ET TOI POTTER TES PARENTS L'ONT COMBATTU DE MEME QUE NOTT ET TOI TU FORMES UNE ALLIANCE!, s'exclama furieusement Ron.

-Il me semble Weasley, que Lucius Malfoy n'a pas été incriminé tout comme le père de Théodore. Et je peux savoir de quel droit tu oses, devant tout poudlard dire la vie privée de Lord Londubat, je pourrai au vu de mon alliance lancée, de même que les sept autres familles une guerre de famille, déclara la voix du descendant de Gryffondor avec une telle froideur dans celle-ci que tous crurent que des glaçons tombaient par millier dans la salle. Tu veux peut-être que j'étale la tienne ici aussi, par exemple le nombre de fois où tu as appelé ta mère dans ton lit hier ou peut-être la chose qu'il y a sur ton lit.

-Non, trembla le dit Weasley avant de se faire asseoir de force par ses frères.

-Bien donc professeur continuer vous de révoquer notre alliance ? s'enquit Théodore.

-Non, vous pouvez, tout a été fait selon les traditions, coupa le professeur Chourave, moi Pomona Augusta Akalia Chourave est témoin de l'alliance entre les maisons et familles Bones, Londubat, Granger, Nott, Malfoy, Olympe, Potter et Patil.

-Eh ben allons manger alors, s'écria Neville.

Ils regardèrent les gryffondor qui avait des sentiments plutôt méchants, les serdaigle manipulateurs,les serpentard outrés et les poufsouffle surpris. Sans se concerter, ils allèrent à la table des Poufsouffle qui se remirent de leur surprise et se poussèrent pour leurs faire de la place tout en demandant six autres assiettes qui apparurent devant les rebelles.

* * *

Des reviews?


	6. Réunion et protection

Chapitre 5: Réunion et protection

Après ce repas épique, où des serdaigle vinrent à la table des Poufsouffle et où tout le petit groupe mangea sous des regards surpris, haineux ou juste d'imcompréhension, ils décidèrent de se trouver une salle bien à eux. Ils leurs restaient deux heures avant le couvre-feu, ils s'aprêtaient à sortir de la Grande Salle lorsqu'Harry se fit interpeller.

-Hey Harry!

-Liana ?

-Eh bien on peut dire que tu sais préparer tes entrées, le lendemain de la rentrée, vous vous connaissiez tous avant ou quoi?demanda la préfète des Gryffondor.

Drago lui fit signe de se taire et ils partirent avec Liana et deux de ses amis au bord du lac. Les premières années remarquèrent que l'une était à Poufsouffle.

-Non, enfin je connaissais Susan de l'école avant qu'elle ne déménage, mais c'est tout.

-Je pense que les jumeaux Weasley pourraient vous aider à trouver une salle, ils sont en troisième année et sont franchement très sympa pas comme leur petit frère, Ronald c'est ça ? fit-elle avec une grimace.

-Ouais, il a passé sa journée à nous insulter, sinon oui s'ils peuvent nous aider, déclara Amélien.

-Je leur demanderai, oh, je ne vous ai pas présenter. Voici Judith Jonoson et Droria Jonoson. Elles sont jumelles mais Droria est a Poufsouffle.

La Poufsouffle avait des cheveux blonds cuivrés et des yeux marrons pâles. Sa soeur avait les même cheveux mais des yeux verts foncés presque noirs. Elles étaient plutôt menues et avaient la peau pâle. Lianna avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris quasiment blanc qui contrastait avec sa peau bronzée ainsi qu'avec ses deux amis.

-Vous ne semlez pas surpris de notre amitiée.

-Non, car elle permet à d'autres d'apparaitre au grand jour, ce qui ma surpris c'est la vitesse à laquelle vous l'avez déclarer et surtout le fait que le directeur ait voulut la réfuter, j'en ai parler avec les autres septièmes années, toutes les septièmes années..

-Quoi ? Attend toutes ? Même les Serpentard?s'écria Drago.

-Oui, à la fin de l'année dernière il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Quelques Gryffondor de cinquième année Gryffondor et Poufsouffle sont venus dans notre année, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème si des Serdaigles et des serpentard ayant pourtant de meilleurs notes ne seraient pas restés en cinquième année. Cela arrive parfois de faire sauter la sixième année à des élèves si à leurs BUSES, ils n'ont obtenu aucune note en dessous d'effot exceptionnel, mais là je sais de source sûr qu'elles avaient eu plusieurs acceptable et même un désolant pour l'une d'elles alors on s'est concerté tous les serdaigles et les serpentards pour protester et nous aussi. On est allé voir Mcgonagall, et elle nous a dit que le directeur en avait décider seul sans en parler aux professeurs qui sinon aurait fait un tri plus sélectif. Hier un serpentard nous a tous rassemblé afin d'en discuter et on a décidé d'une trève entre les maisons et on s'entre aide donc, par language des signes très simple on a fait passé le message d'une réunion et qu'on devait vous protéger du directeur et garder un oeil sur vous. D'ailleurs la réunion commence dans une demi heure et je vous y convie après je vous emmène dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans vous donner le mot de passe bien sûr. Allez go c'est au septième étage.

Drago, Amélien, Théodore, Hermione, Harry, Susan, Padma et Neville suivirent les trois septièmes année qui les amenèrent dans une salle remplie d'une quarantaine de personnes.

-Liana pourquoi tu as emmené des premières années ?

-Parce que ces premières années sont la raison pour laquelle on est tous ici.

-Oui j'imagines que tu n'aimerai pas qu'on parle de toi sans être là? dit Judith parlant pour la première fois.

-Non tu as raison,excusez moi, dit le septième année qui était à serpentard.

-De rien mais on n'aime pas non plus quon parle de nous devant comme si on n'était pas là, déclara d'un ton égale Drago.

-Harry Potter, tu est bien plus intéressant que ce que laissais penser les livres et tu sembles savoir ce qui est bon pour ton futur.

-Les livres n'ont jamais entendu parler de moi, puisque moi je n'en savais rien et oui j'ai un bon instinc pour ma débrouille.

-Tu as du répondant, le lion montre les crocs, tant mieux.

-Adrian, on pourrait commencer la réunion ?

-Oui, je m'appelles Adrian Mcrod et je suis le préfet en chef de serpentard.

-Adrian ! Le couvre feu est dans une heure pour les premières années.

-Ah oui au pire on les raccompagne.

-Tu veux expliquer à un professeur pourquoi les huits premières années qui viennent de se faire remarquer au repas sont avec presque tous les septièmes année? intervient Droria .

-Non, Liana tu commences !

-Oui donc on a décidé d'une réunion pour savoir comment agir contre les manigances du directeur, au vu de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière et ce soir.

\- Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière,chuchota une serdaigle derrière les rebelles.

-Oui Liana nous a expliqué.

-Bien alors.

-Premièrement Gabrielle, qui a sauté sa sixième année, pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, voudrait s'exprimer.

Une jeune femme au long cheveux roux sombre monta sur l'estade à côté de Liana, elle était à Gryffondor.

-J'ai découvert que mes parents appartennait à l'Ordre du Phoenix, un groupe de résistant ainsi que tout ceux qui on sauté une classe.

-Alors le directeur priviligie ses soldats, c'est logique.

-Pardon mais pourquoi seulement cette année et pas à Serdaigle, il doit pourtant en avoir non? demanda Théo.

-Oui, c'est ce qui m'a interloqué aussi mais en fait à Serdaigle il n'y a personne avant la quatrième année.

-D'accord maintenant on sait pourquoi vous mais pas pourquoi ceux qui aurait du l'être ne l'on pas été.

-Peut-être parce que le directeur a un nombre limité de personnes qui peuvent sauté, réfléchit Hermione.

-Oui c'est pas idiot.

-Donc je récapitule, dit Adrian, les sauteurs le sont parce que leurs parents sont des soldats a Dumbeldore et ceux qui auraient dû être les sauteurs ne le sont pas à cause d'un nombre limité de personnes pouvant sauté une classe, sûrement pour éviter un dépeuplement de la sixième année. Passons donc au sujet numéro deux, les mini rebelles, venez .

Les premières années montèrent avec les deux péfets en chef pendant que la jeune femme descendait rejoindre un groupe de gryffondor et de Poufsouffle sûrement ceux qui avait sauté leur sixième année.

-Il faut les aider, enfin au moins à pouvoir contrer les idées du directeur contre eux, Liana a déjà montrer qu'ils étaient sous sa protection il faudrait que les autres préfets fassent de même.

-Bien sûr, je pense cependant que Dumbeldore malgré ce qu'il dit ne veux pas que serpentard et gryffondor soient amis, sinon il ne mettrait pas à chaque fois les deux maisons ensemble.

-Tu as raison, cela semble claire surtout qu'il n'a fait sauté aucun serpentard mais sept sur dix gryffondor alors que la plupart d'entre eux avait des notes plus basses que les serpentard.

-En même temps, intervint Susan, je sais que le professeur Dumbeldore enfonce subtilement les serpentard dans le ministère. Si on regarde avant il y avait 65 % d'ancien serpentard au ministère et maintenant seulement 15% . Alors même si on enlève tous les mangemort il ne devrait pas avoir une si brusque descente des chiffres surtout quand on compare avec les gryffondor qui passe de 25 % à 75 %.

-Comment sais tu cela? interrogea un serdaigle du fond de la salle.

-C'est ma tante qui me l'a dit.

-Amélia Bones ?

-Oui.

-C'est un modèle pour beaucoup d'entre nous, et elle prouve encore une fois qu'on a bien raison par toi Susan, rétorqua le septième année.

Susan rougit mais accepta le compliment d'un signe de la tête.

-Je pense qu'on devrait les aider aussi en montrant à tous des amitiés entre maisons dans notre année, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor et Serpentard avec Serdaigle ne devrait pas choqué ce sont après tout des maisons proches.

-Moi je me demande pourquoi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont laissés de côté, comme si c'était des quantités négligables. C'est vrai, les seuls maisons dont on parle à l'étranger sont Serpentard comme la pire vengeance possible sur cette terre et Gryffondor comme les gentils petits toutou du directeur, déclara Amélien, je viens de Grèce et là-bas le professeur Dumbeldore n'est pas franchement apprécié. Il a essayé de manipuler le directeur de Malian, l'école grecque de magie ainsi que notre ministre.

-Parce que dans l'esprit du directeur ils sont quantités négligables,pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aussi, car l'un comme l'autre ils sont issus d'une des deux maisons, expliqua Adrian.

-Donc quelqu'un a-t-il une idée pour protéger les mini rebelles ? demanda Liana.

-Oui, on les prend sous nos ailes, je veux dire que les serpentard protègent les serpentard ci ceux si sont seuls sans les autres mini rebelles et les autres maisons aussi. Mais discrètement, s'il y a injustice, le dire et les défendre face aux attaques dangeureuses de leurs camarades.

-Hey, on n'est pas des princesses à défendre à tout prix, s'exclama Drago.

-Bien sûr que non, je parlai plutôt d'attaque de quatrième année ou plus qui connaisent des sorts que vous ne connaissez pas, le tranquilisa le poufsouffle, et surtout les aider à se retrouver malgré les professeurs.

-Oui, tout le monde est d'accord ? dit Lian.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et Adrian clôtura la réunion il y avait plus d'une heure que le couvre-feu était passé . Les préfets de chaque année ainsi que les autres élèves se mirent à cacher les premières année de leur corps et tout le monde rentra dans son dortoir sans encombre.


	7. La salle

Voilà le chapitre six, j'éspère que cela vous plaira, dîtes le moi. Bon bourré de faute ce chapitre et je m'en excuse mais ma correctrice étant en vacances alors voilà, j'ai essayé de corriger mais je ne suis pas doué donc excusez moi . Le bon jour !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6: La salle

Le lendemain Harry et Amélien se réveillèrent avant les trois autres garçons, ils se lavèrent et descendirent comme ils avaient cours de Potion aujourd'hui aussi ils décidèrent de réviser jusqu'à 7h. Lianna et son amie s'assirent à côté d'eux avant de faire de même.

-Eh on à Gryffondor ici, pas à Serdaigle ! s'écria la voix de Ronald Weasley du haut des marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

-Weasley, en quoi le fait que l'on soit à Gryffondor doit nous faire avoir de moins bonne note, rétorqua Amélien.

-En rien, notre frère est juste idiot, intervient un rouquin tandis qu'un autre ballonnais le plus jeune et qu'un troisième venait l'enguirlander.

-Qui est tu ?

-Fredéric ou George Weasley a toi de deviner, répondit-il

-George, dit Harry, sans levez le nez de son livre.

-Bravo à quoi l'as tu compris, même notre mère n'y arrive pas.

-En général, les gens ne donne pas la réponse en premier sauf si la question est oui ou non, rétorqua Lianna à la place du première année.

-Ok, bonjour Lia, toi tu es Harry et toi Amélien? demanda Fred en arrivant près de son jumeau tandis que les deux autres se criaient encore dessus

-Oui, et vous vous êtes les célèbres Fred et George Weasley. On aurait besoin de votre aide, déclara le jeune grec.

-Rendez-vous se soir devant la Grande Salle à 20h, dit Fred, bon j'ai faim, on va manger ? rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

-Oui

Et ils partirent tandis que les deux premières année et les deux septièmes années se replongeait dans leur livres respectifs. Ce fut la sonnerie qui les en tira, tous les quatre se précipitèrent vers leur salle de cours qui se trouvait être les cachots pour les premières année et le cour de soins aux créatures magiques pour les autres.

Harry et Amélien arrivèrent au moment ou le professeur allait fermer la porte, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent à leur place au côté des deux serpentard, les cours passèrent lentement, trop lentement au gout des deux gryffondor puis des six autres quand ils apprirent le rendez-vous.

le soir ils se dépêchèrent de manger, encore une fois à la table des poufsouffle, au près des autres premières année mais sous la surveillance des plus âgés de la salle. Ils sortirent avec les autres premières années dix minutes avant le rendez-vous et attendirent dans le couloir d'à côté ou les jumeaux après les avoir repérer vinrent les rejoindre.

-Fred, George, je vous présente Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Neville Londubat, Susan Bonnes, Drago Malfoy et Théodore Nott, déclara Harry en désignant chaque personne.

-Bravo, c'était juste génial et magnifique...

-Vous arrivez à la cheville va être extrêmement dur...

-Mais nous relevons le défi. dirent en un parfait enchainement les troisièmes années

-On l'espère bien , mais pour l'instant on a besoin d'aide et Lianna dit que vous pouvez nous aidez ?demanda Drago

-Oui, prince des Serpentard, nous pouvons vous aider à condition...

-Je le sens mal, chuchota Théo à l'oreille de Neville qui hocha simplement la tête.

-Que vous nous disiez pourquoi! s'exclama Fred

-On aimerait trouver une salle rein qu'à nous, dit Susan presque timidement

-Facile,venez.

Les jumeaux les menèrent jusqu'au cinquième é prirent de nombreux couloir que marquait Amélien d'une trace noire sur les murs afin de pouvoir les ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau de quatre animaux, un serpent, un griffon, un blaireau, et un aigle.

-Bonjour, jeunes Weasley comment allez-vous depuis le dernière fois ? demanda l'aigle d'une voix douce.

-Bien dame Rowena, on vous amène des nouveaux pour l'épreuve.

-Hum et pourquoi eux ?

-Nous, s'il vous plait et on pourrai répondre seul ! dit Drago, je commence à en avoir marre de le dire.

-Oui, jeune Héritier je le sais bien que vous pouvez répondre mais pas à cette question. Dit le serpent.

-Notre magie nous a dit que se serrait le bon endroit pour eux comme elle nous a dit que ce ne serait pas le cas pour nous.

-Une excellente réponse Frédéric, répondit le griffon.

-Tu as raison, approchez donc jeunes sorciers et présentez vous, dit le dernier animal

-Je m'appelles Drago Malfoy

-Non pas comme ça, avec vos titres c'est pas drôle sinon, s'exclama le serpent, ah on perd les bonnes manières de nos jours.

\- Je m'appelles Drago Malfoy, Héritier de la famille Malfoy, descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

-Bien, jeune Héritier, aller les autres! s'impatienta le symbole de la maison Serpentard.

-Attendez vous êtes les quatre fondateurs ! s'écria l'Héritier de Gryffondor

-Oui, tu vois c'est un gryffondor qui la devinez en premier comment t'appelles tu jeune gryffon ?

-Harry Potter, Lord Potter, descendant de Godric Gryffondor.

-Ah oui mon héritier, voilà la preuve que Gryffondor est meilleur que Serpentard.

-Sinon au lieu de se battre pour savoir qui est le meilleur peut-être apprendre le nom des autres élèves, interrompit Helga Poufsouffle.

-Je m'appelles Neville Londubat, Lord Londubat, descendant de Helga Poufsouffle, se présenta Neville

-Je suis Hermoine Granger, matriarche de la famille Granger.

-Non, il manques quelque chose mais tu dois pas le savoir, dit Rowena.

-Je suis Théodore Nott, Héritier de la famille Nott et protecteur.

-Je suis Susan Bones, Héritière de la famille Bones et protectrice.

-Je suis Padma Patil, Héritière de la famille Patil et ainée des jumelles.

-Je suis Amélien Olympe, Héritier de la famille Olympe et prince du royaume grec antique.

-Oui, vous êtes digne de cette salle entrez jeunes héritiers des quatre fondateurs et leurs protecteurs .

Et le portrait se décala montrant une pièce, un salon plutôt avec six immenses canapés bien moelleux et une cheminée ou ronflait un feu qu rendait l'atmosphère calme et rassurante. La pièce tout en rondeur aux murs de verre. La moquette blanche crème rehaussait le tout, avec les meubles couleurs ébènes qui contrastait grandement avec le reste de la pièce. Huit bibliothèques disposé chacune à côté d'un portrait.

-Entrez, donc et vous aussi les jumeaux, dit Salazar Serpentard.

Les élèves entrèrent impressionnés, ils comprenaient qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement des fondateurs et de leurs héritiers.

Harry, Drago, Neville et Hermione s'avancèrent comme possédé chacun vers un portrait. Celui de Harry était un griffon s'envolant au dessus de la forêt interdite, celui d'Hermione était un aigle volant au dessus du lac. Drago lui avait un serpent s'avançant au milieu de couloirs et Neville en avait un avec un blaireau courant dans de magnifique serre. Ils posèrent leur paumes sur le tableau qu s'ouvrit. C'était de grande chambres avec un lit à baldaquins deux places aux couleurs de la maison de l'élèves concernés. La moquette était noir nuit tandis que les murs était en verre teinté noir et blanc. Chaque chambre avait deux pièces adjointes à la chambre, une salle de bain en marbre vert d'eau et un bureau en noyer rempli de feuilles de parchemins et d'encriers avec des murs recouverts de bibliothèques elles-même rempli de livres qui semblaient aussi vieux que les fondateurs.

Pendant que les quatre visitaient leur appartement, les jumeaux et les autres premières années s'étaient assis dans les canapés et discutait de se qui venait d'arriver.

-Alors comment avez-vous découvert ce portrait ? demanda Susan

-Notre magie elle nous a conduit ici, et nous avons discuté avec les animaux mais on ne savais pas qu'ils étaient les représentation des fondateurs avant les vacances de Noël. On aimerait devenir Animagus mais ils nous ont dis qu'on devrait attendre leurs Héritiers, aujourd'hui notre magie nous a guidé jusque ici et voilà.

-Animagus ! Trop cool ! Dame Rowena, vous pouvez nous apprendre, s'écria Padma.

-Oui, dès que votre magie sera stabiliser, donc après vos douze ans. Vous deux aussi en même temps.

Les quatre premières années revinrent dans le salon et sourirent en excuses à leurs amis, ils regardèrent l'heure. Il était 9h. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à 10 h. Ils discutèrent des animagus qu'ils aimeraient être et puis les jumeaux révélèrent l'existence de la Carte des Maraudeurs grâce à laquelle tous le monde se retrouva dans son lit, sans croiser Rusard ou Peeves.

* * *

Des reviews ?


	8. Halloween

Je m'excuse de ce retard énorme, mais malheureusement je ne trouvai plus ni l'inspiration ni le temps pour écrire cette fanfiction. Mon arrivée en première a beaucoup changé ma façon de travailler et j'ai du me mettre au travail ajouter à cela mes activités extra scolaire et vous ne trouvez que peu de temps enfin bref, je m'excuse encore pour ce retard et espère ne pas en avoir d'autre, bon Halloween, joyeux noël, bonne année, et bonne chandeleur. Sur ce Bonne lecture

Disclaimer: tout appartient à J.K Rowling en fin sauf l'histoire et quelques autres personnages.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Halloween  
Aujourd'hui on était le 31 Octobre, toute l'école était en fête. Tous ? Non un petit groupe était triste, ce petit groupe de premières année inquiétait l'équipe professoral.  
-Mais pourquoi ils sont tristes ? C'est Halloween ! s'exclama Minerva Mcgonagall.  
-C'est vrai que je ne comprends plus, plus aujourd'hui arrive, plus ils semblaient tristes et se renfermaient sur eux-même, lui répondit le professeur de sortilège.  
Un livre claqua sur la table, devant eux se tenait Severus Rogue.  
-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? On est quel jour ?  
-Le 31 Octobre, Severus tout le monde le sait, soupira le professeur Chourave.  
-Remontez dix ans en arrière le même jour, répliqua le maitre des potion.  
-C'est le jour de la défaite du Lord Noir, et.. oh  
-Bien vous avez compris vous voulez bien vous taire maintenant. Figurez-vous qu'il y a des gens qui travaille aujourd'hui.  
Dans la salle commune des gryffondor, Harry et Amélien c'était enfermé dans le dortoir des premières années. Harry pleurait. Soudain les trois autres locataires du dortoir entrèrent.  
-Alors Potter, on a eut peur des fantômes ou des citrouilles a moins que ce ne soit ton visage ? Aurais-tu enfin découvert que tu était moche?  
Harry ne réagit pas et continua de pleurer, Weasley et ses deux comparses sourirent encore plus tout en ricanant.  
-Weasley, ferme la, rétorqua Amélien.  
-Oh le toutou de Potter montre les crocs  
Amélien se leva, se posta devant le première année et lui fichu une claque qui laisserai une belle marque, avant de se mettre en position défensive en voyant Finnegan et Thomas approcher de lui puis se détendit d'un seul coup alors que les deux élèves se trouvait les oreilles entre les mains de leur directrice de maison.  
-J'espère jeunes hommes que vous n'alliez pas vous en prendre à , dit-elle en s'adressant au plus jeune des Weasley comme les deux autres se contentaient de gémissement pitoyable.  
-Euh ... Non professeur répondit le gryffondor alors qu'Amélien se remettait sur le lit d'Harry qui avait levé les yeux et arrêter de pleurer en entendant son professeur de Métamorphose.  
-Bien alors vous pouvez sortir tous les trois je dois parler à M Potter et à M Olympe, conclu-t-elle en relâchant Finnegan et Thomas qui partirent avec Weasley sans demandé leur reste.  
j'imagine que la marque de M Weasley a une explication M Olympe ?  
-Bien sur professeur, répondit celui-ci en souriant sans pour autant donner les renseignements  
-Les quelles ? soupira le professeur en se rendant compte que les amitiés avec les deux serpentard avaient des conséquences sur ses élèves.  
-Ma main est allé, toute seule comme par magie, rejoindre brutalement la joue de mon camarade alors que celui-ci rabaissait mon autre camarades.  
-Bien, donc cinq point en moins pour avoir frapper un camarade et cinq point en plus pour avoir défendu un autre camarade, dit-elle en souriant, si M Potter le veut vous pouvez rester.  
Harry fit signe qu'il pouvait rester, Mcgonagall s'approcha du lit en sortant d'une de ses poches trois liasses de parchemins, expliquant qu'il s'agissait des bulletins scolaire de son père et de sa mère ainsi que des notes de recherches de son père avec elle en métamorphose, avec comme sujet les sortilèges utiles lors d'une guerre mais aussi comment apprendre à des adolescents de treize ou quatorze ans à devenir Animagus.  
-Je ne pense pas que cela sois possible mais je pense que cela vous reviens, lui dit-elle en donnant les parchemins dans la main du première année. Avez-vous des photos ou autres choses de vos parents ?  
-Oui tous les affaires de ma mère et pas mal de choses de mon père que ma Tante a récupérer.  
-Bien, messieurs il est l'heure d'aller manger.  
-Oui, professeur  
-Ah, et juste pour me faire plaisir pourriez-vous manger à la table des gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle  
-C'était prévu madame, lui répondit Amélien  
Le professeur sortit et tomba devant le portrait sur les jumeaux Weasley, Lianna James, les autres septièmes année et sur le reste de la bande des Rebelles comme les appelaient maintenant tout le collège.  
-Ils arrivent leur dit-elle avant de partir avec un mauvais pressentiments vers la Grande Salle.  
Les deux gryffondor arrivèrent affectivement qui demanda à Harry si ça allait lieux, celui-ci expliqua que sa tante, son cousin et lui pleurait pour ses parents chaque Halloween avant d'aller s'amuser afin de respecter les dernières volontés des parents Potter. Cela rassura tout le monde qui se mit à rire et à se faire des blagues en allant au banquet, résultat les septièmes année arborait de magnifique cheveux multi couleurs, les jumeaux Weasley, l'uniforme féminin de Poudlard repeint en rouge et or et les premières années ressemblaient à des citrouilles avec leurs cheveux vert et leur peau et uniforme orange.  
Malgré les costumes un peu bizarre personne n'y prêta attention, tous le monde connaissaient les jumeaux Weasley et les Rebelles qui faisaient une guerre de blagues et pensa que les septième années n'étaient que de pauvres victime, cette fois chacun gagna sa table, alors forcément, Drago, Théo, Hermione, Padma, Neville et Susan faisaient un peu tache à leur table respective. Les gryffondors eux le faisaient moins car il étaient une douzaine dans ce cas là, tout le groupe de gryffondor se mit ensemble et s'assirent pour manger tout en riant.  
-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, il pleur puis il fait des farces c'est incompréhensible, grommela Severus Rogue en regardant la table des rouges et ors  
-Des amis Severus voici ce qui c'est passé, des amis, lui répondit le professeur Dumbeldore  
Alors que ce premier allait répondre, le dernier professeur absent Quirrel arriva dans la salle en criant "Au troll" avant de s'évanouir piteusement. Ce fut la panique immédiate jusqu'à ce que le directeur proclame le silence et d'envoyer les élèves dans leur dortoirs.  
-Professeur, les serpentard ne peuvent pas allez dans les cachots le troll y est, cria Lianna pour se faire entendre.  
Malheureusement personne d'autres que les gryffondor ne l'entendirent. Les septièmes, sixièmes années ainsi que les deux rebelles de gryffondor, ce stoppèrent immédiatement mais pas pour les même raisons, pour les élèves les plus âgés allé prévenir les professeurs et les serpentard, les deux plus jeunes pour allé au toilette du deuxième étage en emportant tout le groupe pour aller prévenir Hannah Aboot qui y pleurait après une remarque blessante de Weasley 6.  
Les huits premières année se dépêchèrent vers le deuxième étage ou il rencontrèrent et enfermèrent le troll dans une pièce, ce fut un hurlement qui leur dit qu'ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas enfermés le troll.  
-Aller ouvre toi, cria Harry en mettant la clé dans la serrure tout en la tournant.  
Ils purent enfin rentrer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, les premières années froncèrent le nez devant l'odeur. Harry et Amélien en bon gryffondor lancèrent les morceaux de bois qui se trouvaient à leur pied afin d'attirer le troll, Drago et Théodore eux révisaient dans leurs tête tous les sortilèges pouvant les aider. Ils n'en trouvèrent aucun, Padma et Hermoine se rappelaient de leurs connaissance envers les troll tandis que Neville et Susan essayaient de faire bouger Hannah pour qu'elle vienne vers eux mais la poufsouffle était tétanisée par la peur.  
Alors Harry sauta sur le troll e nlui enfonçant sa baguette dans le nez, tous le monde sauf Amélien sursauta en voyant le gryffondor s'accrocher au troll. Padma lui cria que l'œil aurait été mieux .  
Le troll prit alors Harry par les pied et essaya de le taper avec sa massue quand soudain Théodore eut unr révélation et fit le sortilège qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, celui de lévitation et laissa tomber la massue du troll sur ce dernier, libérant Harry qui arriva correctement.  
-Merci le judo, sourit-il devant l'air étonné de ses amis quand il avait arriva sans se faire mal, un art martial japonnais et moldu.  
-Merci pour ses explications mais je ne pensent pas que cela explique pourquoi vous êtes ici, claqua la voix du maitre des potions dans leur dos.  
-C'est de ma faute, professeur, Ronald Weasley m'a insulté et je suis partit dans les toilettes, ils m'ont sauvés la vie, renifla Hannah Aboot.  
-Cela n'explique en rien qu'aucun professeur eut été prévenu M. Nott ?  
-Eh bien, en réalité professeur, je savais on ils étaient ils me l'ont dit, je les ait laissé y allé en pensant que le troll était dans les cachots ou au mieux au première étage puisque qu'un toll seul n'aurait pas pu monté ici les escaliers sont trop étroits sauf si on prend ceux de la Grande Salle que le professeur Flitchwick a immédiatement protégé, expliqua Lianna en entrant avec la sous directrice et le directeur  
-Mlle James m'a en fait prévenu où ils étaient, continua le professeur de métamorphose, cependant j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous avez su que Mlle Aboot se trouvait ici.  
-J'ai entendu Justin en parler juste avant que le professeur Quirrel n'arrive il s'inquiétait du fait qu'elle ne mange pas, dit Susan.  
-Bien tous les faits alliant été éclaircit, ah non comment avez-vous battu le troll ? questionna le directeur des serpentard.  
-En l'assommant avec sa massue grâce au sortilège de lévitation, répondit Théodore.  
-Tous le monde va bien ? cria une voix depuis le couloir, poussez-vous, mais poussez-vous Sibylle, je dois voir et soigner les élèves.  
-Tout va bien Madame Pomfresh personne n'est blessé, sourit Dumbeldore. Hum, j'accorde cinq points chacun pour être venu secourir une camarade, j'en enlève dix à Gryffondor pour insulte à camarade et enfin j'accorde dix points à Serpentard pour utilisation réussi de sortilège.  
Puis sur un signe du directeur de Poudlard, les différents professeurs se retirèrent ,laissant les neufs premières années et la préfète en chef avec l'infirmière qui les amena à l'infirmerie sous les protestation de Lianna disant qu'elle avait juste accompagnée les professeurs de la Grande Salle jusqu'au deuxième étage. Rien n'y fit et elle passa la nuit avec les premières années qui la remercièrent d'avoir dit se mensonge pour les sauvé.  
-Sans cet abruti de Weasley 6, je n'aurai pas eut besoin, maintenant on dors sinon le Dragon va hurler.  
-C'est qui le Dragon, murmura Drago  
-Madame Pomfresh, quand elle a décidé que tu était malade tu l'es un point c'est tout et ne cherchez même pas à partir avant c'est mission impossible

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait, même si je ne les mérite pas !


End file.
